Going on the Hunt
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Going' series! Someone from Randy's and Amanda's (O/C) combined past wants revenge and he will stop at nothing to get it. What's worse? It's close to the holidays! Follow Amanda, Randy, Monica (O/C), Wade, and all their friends as they live their supernatural lives working in the WWE while trying to evade this new evil. What's going to happen? Read to find out!
1. Happy Halloween!

**This is the start of the third story in the 'Going' series, following 'Going into the Unknown' and 'Going on Vacation!'. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for taking your time to read this little fanfic.**

Chapter 1: Happy Halloween!

_Randy's POV_

"Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween" I mumble back as I make my way through the hall after changing into my in ring gear, mostly ignoring the old stagehand as I made my way to craft services. 'Happy Halloween' this and 'Happy Halloween' that is all I basically hear all throughout today. I get it! It's Halloween! Give me a damn break! It's just one day for Pete's sake!

"I swear I'm going to punch the next person in the face if they tell me 'Happy Halloween' to my face.

"Happy Halloween Randy!"

I turn around and instantly go for a punch, but my super strong, muscle head of a friend John Cena manages to move out the way before my fist could connect with his cheek.

"I'm an ally! I'm an ally! Don't punch my lights out!" exclaims the Cenation leader as he holds his hands out in self-defense, his face portraying how spooked he was at my sudden act.

"If you don't want me to punch your lights out, then don't say anything that involves the word Halloween." I tell him as I cross my arms. "I'm already tired of the damn phrase as it is."

"What's up man? You don't usually act like this on the spookiest day of the year." he tells me with a curious look etched across his face. "Actually, today is one of your favorites."

"I don't know man," I tell him with a small shrug. "For a while now, I've been getting this weird feeling that something is going to happen soon. I just don't know whether it's good or bad. It's just making me irritated, that's all."

"How long has this been happening?" he asks me as we start to walk to our usual haunt, craft services.

"Since I woke up this morning." I tell him blankly as we walk into the cafeteria; the whole place was littered with orange and black Halloween regalia, Superstars waiting idly for SmackDown to begin taping, and Divas dressed in various Halloween costumes to celebrate the night.

"Maybe that's just the spirit of Halloween finally getting on your nerves." John suggests as we take a seat at the table furthest from the entrance.

"Maybe," I say with a small shrug. "Now that I think about it . . . the feeling has been dying down throughout the day."

"See? Like I said, it must be the Halloween spirit . . . and now it's giving you a break." John tells me with that ever so cheeky grin. "So . . . what costume are you wearing to the Halloween party after Raw tonight?"

"I'm going to dress as one of my all-time favorite horror movie characters: the great Jason Voorhees." I tell him with a shrug as I watch as Sheamus and Wade walk into the room.

"Well . . . it's an improvement on the Ghostface costume you wore last year." John tells me with a shrug as he thinks my idea over. "By the way . . . was it real blood or fake blood on the knife you had with your costume?"

"Yeah . . . I'm never telling." I say with a smirk as Wade and Sheamus walk over to us. It was fake blood I used last year, but I decided that John didn't really need to know that. "What are you two going as for tonight's party?"

"I'm going to be a Celtic Warrior," Sheamus tells us with a grin as he pounds his chest. "It wouldn't be right if I didn't dress up like an actual one for once."

"And I'm going as one of the Queen's Guard." Wade tells us with a shrug as the two sit by us.

"You're going to be one of those guys wearing those big bushy black hats and red coats that usually wear a stoic mask on duty and practically don't say anything at all?" asks John as he raises an eyebrow. "Even when they're annoyed to the fullest?"

"Yep, that's basically it." answers the British werewolf as he crosses his arms.

"Well . . . at least we don't have to hear you speak for the rest of the night." says John as he and Sheamus start chuckling.

"Don't say anything Wade. You basically walked into that one." I tell him as I send him a knowing look.

"No I di-. . . Yeah, I did." Wade says in defeat, making John and Sheamus chuckle even harder. Wade was about to reprimand the two, but cuts himself short when he looks at the second entrance in the room. We all turn around to see his girlfriend and one of my childhood friends, Monica, walk in dressed as Catwoman; Halle Berry's Catwoman that is.

"I didn't know Halle Berry was filming 'Catwoman 2'!" says John with a smirk as he crosses his arms.

"She's not," says the six foot Diva as she walks over to us with a grin plastered on her face. "By the way . . . I need to thank Amanda for this costume."

"What the fuck?" I ask in surprise as I raise an eyebrow. "This was originally Amanda's costume?"

"Yep," answers the dark skinned female. "I couldn't find a suitable costume I really liked, so I went over to Amanda to ask for costume ideas. When I reached your room, I saw this box from a costume shop with Amanda's name on it and I figured she wouldn't mind it missing for a few hours."

"So . . . you're basically saying you stole your sister's costume from right under her nose?" Sheamus asks, threatening to break into a laugh once again.

"Yeah . . . basically." mutters Monica as awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. "But don't I look good in it?"

"Monica . . . not only did you rob your sister of the costume she bought, you robbed me of the opportunity to see your sister dressed as Catwoman!" I say in mock hurt as I put a palm to my chest.

"I bet she doesn't even miss it." says Monica with a sheepish smirk, her blue eyes shining through her mask.

"So that's wear my Catwoman costume went."

Monica's face becomes that of absolute terror as we all turn around to see her older sister, known as Ms. K.O, the Anaconda, and my soul mate, Amanda, standing by the doorway, dressed as a female version of Freddy Krueger. Her face was set into that of a scowl as she slowly walked toward us; that spiked glove on her right hand looking very deadly right now.

"Oh . . . hey twin!" exclaims Monica in nervous surprise as she slowly takes a step back. "I see you found yourself another costume. Might I say, black and red stripes and frizzy hair really suit you!"

"Uh huh," mumbled Amanda as the elder twin stopped by our table. Standing side by side, Amanda and Monica were identical as identical twins could be. Both had the same blue eyes, same dark skin, same pointy noses, and same body type, slender and toned with a hint of an hourglass showing. The main differences between the two was that Amanda was a full two inches taller than the six foot tall Monica, Monica's hair was shorter than Amanda's (thanks to a dare she completed on our last vacation), and Amanda was a psychic/elemental hybrid while Monica was a psychic/shapeshifter hybrid. "Are you really that desperate for a costume?"

"What can I say? . . . This costume was calling my name." says Monica with a shrug. "Now if you excuse me, I have to reclaim a whip from a certain Fox. I hope she's not beating Kofi too bad with it . . . Oh my."

And with that, Monica kissed a still silent Wade on the cheek and walked out the room, gaining a few other stares from some of the other male wrestlers. When they turned to us, they instantly turned away as soon as they saw Wade's cold stare sending daggers at them.

"Irritated much laddie?" asks Sheamus as he turns to his fellow European export.

"Oh be quiet," mumbles Wade, his tone definitely telling the rest of us that he was done talking about the subject. "Getting to a different topic . . . when is SmackDown supposed to begin taping?"

"As soon as Ted and Sandow are finished with the dark match." I tell him with a small sigh. "Wait a sec . . . John, you're not even scheduled to appear on SmackDown tonight! What are you still doing here?"

"Nikki; she said she had to give me something tonight before SmackDown began taping. Now that I think about it . . . I haven't seen her or Brie at all since we got here. I wonder where they are." says John as a contemplative look came across his face. All of a sudden, a pair of hands with sharp, knife shaped claws appeared out of nowhere on either side of John's head. As soon as John caught sight of them, he instantly yelped and jumped out of his seat, pounding his fist into the table so hard that he punched a hole through it.

"HA HA HA HA! Happy Halloween babe!" exclaims Nikki as she appears from thin air, dressed in a devil costume; the claws still on her hands.

"Not cool Nikki! Not cool!" exclaims John as we all laugh our asses off as he pulls his hand from out the table. "Damn that invisibility power of yours!"

"You got to use what you got to get ahead babe! I figured Halloween wouldn't be right without a good scaring. Don't blame me for your bad habit of being scared so easily." says Nikki as she places her hands on her hips.

"I don't scare easily." says John, but as soon as he turns around to come face to with a devil mask. "AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL!" he exclaims as the devil mask comes off to reveal Nikki's sister Brie behind it, also dressed in a devil costume that was identical to Nikki's own.

"Oh wow Nikki! You're right! John does scare easily." says Brie with a chuckle as she crosses her arms.

"I know. Now come on! Let's go scare your fiancé!" says Nikki with a devilish grin, pun intended. Brie and Nikki quickly scamper over to the exit, going invisible as they did. By the time they walked through the exit, their bodies were completely gone.

"I just had to date someone who can go invisible on a whim." says John with a small sigh as he looks around the room, scowling when he noticed a few guys still snickering at him.

"Hey! You chose to date her! You should have known for a fact that once you date one of the Bellas, you are going to have to live with their invisible antics." I tell him with a small shrug as I pull Amanda onto my lap, the smell of citrus hitting me like a summer breeze.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a twin." says John as he outstretches his hand.

_You and me both. _I think to myself as I watch as John walks out the room, waving goodbye as he walked through the door.

_Heard that. _I look up to see Amanda smirking at me, obviously hinting that she heard my thoughts.

"Amanda, are the other girls dressed yet?" asks Sheamus, pulling us out of our small mental conversation.

"Yep; Kelly Kelly is dressed as a German milk maid, Kaitlyn is dressed as Rogue from 'X-Men', Lita also went the X-Men route and is dressed as Jean Grey, Alicia is dressed as an actual fox, no surprise there, and Layla is dressed as a belly dancer." answers Amanda as she lists them with her fingers.

"I see . . . if you excuse me, I have a dancer to find." says Sheamus with a serious expression on his face. He jumped out his chair and rushed out the room, leaving us alone with Wade.

"So Wade, you ready for the international tour coming up?" asks Amanda as she turns to the werewolf with a questionable look in her eye.

"Of course I am; it'll be great to be back in England, even if it is for a few shows," answers Wade as we notice Director Barry give him a signal to come over. "Now if you excuse me, I have a match to get to."

The Brit quickly makes his exit, leaving Amanda and me to ourselves, which I currently wouldn't have any other way.

"You want to go somewhere private until my match starts?" I whisper in her ear as I rub small circles around her flat stomach, completely bare thanks to the small top she wore. "I got . . . like a good ten minutes to kill before my match with Del Rio."

"And what, my dear Viper, do you have in mind?" she asks me with a small smirk as she raises an eyebrow. I let a small smirk grace my lips as I jump out of my chair, holding on to Amanda bridal style the entire time. She shoots me a surprised look, but I don't pay that much attention to it as I take us to my locker room in less than five seconds flat; the perks of being a vampire.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

"You really love using that speed of yours," I tell him as he walks us into the room and close the door with a kick of his leg. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Why should I get tired of something I was born with?" he asks me with a grin as he takes a seat on the leather couch, me resting snuggly on his bare lap. "It's like asking you if you ever get tired of using your psychic powers!"

"Touché," I concede with a small sigh as I cross my arms. "So, where is your costume for the party tonight anyway?"

"If you're so curious, why don't you look in my duffel bag to find out?" he asks as he nods his head to said bag lying on a nearby bench. Knowing he was setting me up for a trap, I decide to play his little game. I move off his lap and walk over to the duffel bag, opening it to see that all that was inside was his street clothes, a few spare pieces of wrestling gear, and a few of his bathroom necessities.

"Are you going to the party as Average Joe?" I ask with a small scowl as I come to face to face with him wearing a banged up hockey mask. "Oh . . . hello Jason."

All Randy does is let out a low intimidating grunt as he lifts up a very intimidating machete in his right hand, but I still manage to hold my ground. They don't call me the Anaconda for nothing.

"Do you really think that's going to work against me bub? I kill people in their dreams for a living!" I tell him as I flick his mask with my spiked hand. Randy's instant reaction is to grab my right hand and bring me closer to his body, his eyes boring into mine through his hockey mask, the hint of playfulness within them. "Now what are you going to do, huh?"

He responded to my question by slapping my ass with his machete, which I couldn't help but yelp at. Randy's Jason Voorhees act finally crumbles as he lets out a small chuckle. I pull off his mask to reveal his chuckling face, which instantly stops laughing as soon as he sees the scowl on mine.

"You done?" I ask a little annoyed as I cross my arms.

"I'm done," he tells me with a small nod of his head. "Now, can you do me a favor and oil up my back for me?"

"Why should I after you're little chuckle fit just now hmm?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm running low on time, we have to get to the ring in a few minutes, and I promise to never laugh at you again . . . well for the rest of this week."

"Well . . . it's a start," I mumble as I take off my spiked glove. "Where's the baby oil?"

"In my duffel bag." he tells me bluntly as he nods to the large bag. I quickly take the bottle out and pour some of the substance onto my hand as Randy takes off his shirt. He sits down on the bench next to his bag, his back facing me, giving me prime viewing of his well sculpted backside.

"I can handle the rest. I just need you to cover my back and that's it okay?" he reminds me as he puts some oil on his hand.

"Fine by me." I say with a small sigh as I start rubbing along his upper back.

"And if you want . . . you can give me a massage while you're at it." he tells me with a small shrug as he begins to rub the oil on his legs.

"Yeah . . . don't push your luck." I say bluntly as I rub the oil onto the back of his shoulders. I eventually find the Viper rubdown quite enjoyable to say the least. I actually started tracing the contours of Randy's chiseled back as I administered a second dose of baby oil onto the lower half. It was almost calming, to say the least, and I actually would have lost track of time if it weren't for the swift knocking sounds coming from the door.

"ORTON! K.O! YOU'RE ON IN FIVE!"

"We'll be there Barry!" calls Randy, swiftly getting up from his seat. He grabs two towels from a nearby stool and chucks one my way. "Let's get moving, babe."

"Alright, let's not keep the WWE Universe waiting." I say with a sigh as I quickly get the oil of my hands, succeeding in getting most of it off.

"Aw, is someone disappointed that she couldn't continue to rub my back?" asks Randy with a smirk as he walks over to the doorway, throwing me my glove along the way. "The offer to give me that massage I suggested still stands, you know?"

"Oh be quiet!" I say with a wave of my hand. "We have a match to get too!"

* * *

_Normal POV_

The Viper and the Anaconda walked out Randy's locker room and through backstage to the curtain area to see Alberto Del Rio already in the ring, ready and waiting for Randy.

"How long do you think he's been waiting for you?" asked Amanda as Randy's theme song began to blare through the arena speakers.

"Who knows?" replied Randy as he stretched his arms out. "Let's not keep the Mexican Aristocrat waiting."

The two walked through the curtain area to wild applause from the Des Moines crowd, which very muck irked Del Rio. As Lillian made the formal announcement of their arrival, Randy walked down the ramp with Amanda one step behind him. Most of the men that lined the barricade shouted out catcalls Amanda's way. Randy chose to ignore them, choosing instead to keep his icy mask in place as he entered the ring and did his signature pose on the second turnbuckle. The referee called for the bell and the match was officially underway.

"Looking good Ms. K.O!" exclaimed a male fan dressed in a Sheamus t-shirt who was only a few people down from where Amanda stood by the side of the ring. Amanda ignored him, along with all other male cat callers, staying in character as she watched as Randy dropkicked Del Rio out the ring.

Randy soon rolled out the ring after Del Rio, who managed to sidestep out the way, pushing Randy face first into the announce table.

"That's not good." mumbled Amanda as she scratched her right temple with her ungloved hand. 'Del Rio can be a wily one."

_Coming_

"Wait . . . what the?" asked the Diva as she quickly looked around the area with her eyes, but all she saw was just crazed fans, an excited announce team, some wary WWE staff members, and Randy and Alberto exchanging shots right in front of them. "Is there someone there?"

_Coming, coming_

"That's definitely . . . telepathic . . . and creepy." mumbled the psychic as she sidestepped out the way before Del Rio could barrel right into her. Randy shot her a quick apologetic look before returning his gaze to Del Rio, who was already scrambling into the ring. "Who could that weird voice belong to?"

Amanda scanned the area close to the ring, but she couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary besides the fact that a few of the fans were dressed in Halloween costumes. Letting out a small grunt in annoyance, Amanda looked up to check the upper levels of the arena to see if she can spot anything off, but she still came up empty. The sudden elevated roar of the crowd made Amanda turn to the ring just in time to see Randy go in for three count; coming out as the victor.

"You're winner: Randy Ortonnnnn!" exclaimed Lillian as Randy did his signature pose in the turnbuckle. Randy turned around to see Amanda scanning the box seats of the arena with a suspicious look in her eye. He rolled out the ring and walked over to her as her back was turned; tapping on her shoulder to get her full attention.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Viper as the two walked up the ramp.

"It's just . . . it's nothing." mumbled Amanda as she crossed her arms. Randy wasn't going to let it go so easy.

"What's wrong 'Manda," asked Randy as the two walked backstage. "I noticed how you were acting at ringside. Something was distracting you, and I guess it wasn't all the catcalls you were getting."

"Well . . . I don't know what to make of it," mumbled Amanda with a shrug. "One second I was watching your match and then the next second, I'm distracted by this mental voice saying 'Coming, coming'. The voice said it three times and poof, it disappeared just like that, like it never existed."

"Maybe it's the spirit of Halloween getting to you." answered Randy as he nudged her in the arm with his elbow.

"Maybe . . . and now it sounds like John is getting to you. Really? Spirit of Halloween?" asked Amanda as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well . . . there is a spirit of Christmas." countered Randy as the two turned a corner. "And speaking of Christmas . . ."

"I don't want to think about Christmas until after we get through Halloween and Thanksgiving first," said Amanda as she raised a hand to Randy's face. "Besides, you know how my family gets when it comes to Christmas, let alone Halloween."

"Yeah . . . I have witnessed a lot of Evans' Christmas celebrations to get the gist of it," said Randy with a sigh as the two turned a second corner. "But you won't have to worry about it this year!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Amanda as she turned to the Viper with a deadpan look in her eyes.

"You haven't heard about it from your mother yet?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow. "Our mothers decided to make the holidays interesting this year by combining our family celebrations."

"What . . . the . . . hell?" asked Amanda, enunciating each word with shock apparent on her face. Are you basically telling me that the Evans and the Ortons are going to be celebrating Thanksgiving AND Christmas together this year?"

"Basically," said Randy with a smirk as the two stopped walking. "From what I learned from my mother, our two families are going to feast together for Thanksgiving and party together for Christmas."

"So many Christmas gifts, so little time." mumbled Amanda as she looked up at the ceiling. "Do you even know how many of your family members are coming?"

"It'll probably be me, my parents, my siblings, Sam, Alanna, and Josh," answered Randy with a shrug. "And you?"

"Most likely Monica, myself and my parents." mumbled Amanda as the two began walking again.

"What about your older brother Mason? Isn't he going to show up?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't shown up for either Christmas or Thanksgiving in four years Randy. It's most likely he'll make it five," said Amanda as a scowl graced her face. "He's spotty. One moment he'll show up at my parents' doorstep and the next moment, he's gone. This is what basically happens when your older sibling works as a supernatural detective for a living."

"Your brother means well," assured Randy as he wrapped an arm around his mate. "You should be proud of him. Just be glad he's practically a no show because he helps people for a living and not for some bad reason like drugs or gambling."

"You make a good point Randy." said Amanda as the two stopped right in front of his locker room. "I'll see you a little later. Lita wants the girls to do a group photo before the party begins."

"I'll see you in a few then." said Randy as he leaned over to peck Amanda's cheek. He let Amanda go and quickly smacked her ass as she took a step forward.

"I will get you for that Voorhees!" said Amanda as she pointed to him with a gloved finger before walking down the hall.

"I'll be waiting Krueger!" Randy called after her before she disappeared around a corner. Randy placed a hand on his room's doorknob, before suddenly stopping. He let out a small gasp as he felt an overwhelmingly weird feeling come over him. It washed over him at a quick pace, hitting him like a ton of bricks before suddenly disappearing completely from his body. Randy turned to look around to see if anyone noticed him suddenly freeze in place, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was the only one in the hallway.

"Wow, the spirit of Halloween really is getting to me." mumbled Randy as he shook himself to loosen up before opening his door and going inside his room.

If only it was that simple.

**What's going to happen next? Read to find out! Please review! **


	2. Hello London!

Chapter 2: Hello London!

_**Amanda's POV**_

"You asleep yet 'Manda?"

I turn to the Viper in the seat on my right, his face displaying a small smirk as our plane continues to go through another round of endless turbulence on our long nine hour plane ride to London; so much for a smooth flight.

"How in the world can I sleep on a damn flight like this?" I tell him with a scowl as the plane rattles up and down for probably the umpteenth time this flight. "Every time I close my eyes, I get shaken awake. Why do we have to be on a night flight again?"

"Trust me . . . I thought of the same question when management gave us our flight itineraries a few days back," he tells me with a small sigh as he turns to the screen on the chair in front of him. "Management split the roster up on different flights on different days, spanning from Wednesday night to Sunday afternoon. Unfortunately for the both of us, we ended up being one of the destined few on the first flight out of Des Moines. Lucky us!"

"Yeah, but I bet management didn't expect this flight to have so much fucking turbulence," I tell him as I pull down the window shade, hiding the gray clouds from view. "How the hell does John sleep through this damn flight?"

We both turn to look across the aisle at John to see him with a content look on his sleeping face, his blanket only draping his legs as his head moves back and forth thanks to the plane's abrupt movements.

"You should see Edge and Lita," Randy tells me with a smirk as he points to the seats behind John. I adjust myself and look up at the two to see Lita sleeping in Adam's arms, his head resting on top of hers, both of them looking as content as John.

"Those lucky bastards," I mumble as I cross my arms. "We're probably the only people, besides the pilot and the flight attendants, who are still awake on this flight."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have just crossed into London airspace and should be landing at Heathrow Airport in less than twenty minutes. Please remain seated as we start to descend. Thank you for flying British Airways." _says the pilot's voice through the intercom, practically waking up half the passengers onboard.

"Well this has been a restful flight." mumbles the Cenation leader as his eyes quickly blink open. He then turns to us with one of his signature grins plastered across that mug of his. "Slept well guys?"

"Do our tired faces look like they slept well?" Randy asks for the both of us as we begin to feel the plane descending down to earth.

"Nope," says John with a small smirk as he crosses his arms. "And I never realized that bags can grow under your eyes in a matter of hours."

"Not funny John," I mumble for an answer as I lift the window shade back up, revealing the early morning London skyline below us. "At least now that we're landing, I will be that much closer to a good ol' fashioned bed."

"You and me both," Randy whispers in my ear as I feel his hand touch my leg. "I may not have fallen asleep on the flight, but I think my legs did for me."

"Maybe we can borrow a fire extinguisher and whack your legs awake. I heard it does the trick." Edge tells us with a smirk as he and Lita stretch their arms.

"If you come near me with a fire extinguisher, I will not hesitate to take that extinguisher and crack it over your skull." Randy tells him defiantly as I start to see the runway below us.

"Don't worry! I'll wear a helmet!" says Adam with a grin as he knocks his fist against the side of his head, just as the plane roughly lands on the tarmac. After a few minutes pass by, the plane pulls into the gate and we all depart, stretching our arms and legs as we got finally got out of the steel bird. After bypassing customs and baggage claim, we all gather outside the terminal to see a middle aged, pudgy man with a receding hairline holding a sign that says 'WWE Superstars & Divas' standing by a large black and white coach bus.

"I wonder if that's ours." says John as he points to said bus.

"Dude, had the cabin pressure seriously got to your brain?" mumbles Randy as we walk over to it. As the guys put our suitcases into the outside side compartments, Lita and I take our seats inside to wait it out.

"Damn . . . I can't wait to get to a bed." I mumble as I let out a loud yawn, barely covering my mouth as I did so. "I'm so damn tired!"

"You can't wait to get to a bed? I can't wait to get my hands on some breakfast. I'm starving!" exclaims the red haired werewolf as she pats her stomach, the grumbling noises now ringing in my ears as she sits down in the seat behind me.

"Call up room service once we get to the hotel!" I suggest with a shrug. "Maybe you should call the hotel now, tell them we're coming."

Her face goes totally blank on me before going somber and turning away, like there was something going on in her mind.

"Is something wrong Lita?" I ask as I tap her on the shoulder, regaining her attention in the process.

"Well . . . I don't think it's much, but yesterday during the SmackDown tapings, I heard someone . . . whispering in my head. It sounded all . . . ghost like and all it said was 'coming, coming', and poof I was gone. Is that weird?" she asks me with an unsure look on her face.

"Actually . . . that happened to me while I was at ringside for Randy's match. The voice just came out of nowhere all of a sudden, said 'coming' as well, and poof . . . it was gone. It was barely a whisper." I tell her as I feel a scowl come across my face.

"Oh good . . . I thought I was the only one going crazy." says Lita with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Who's going crazy?" asks Adam as he, John, and Randy walk into the bus. "What's going on here ladies?"

"Oh nothing," says Lita with a cheesy smile. "Me and 'Manda here were just talking about how we're both going crazy as fruit bats because we both heard this ghost like voice say 'coming, coming' in our heads yesterday during SmackDown."

"You too?" Randy asks her as he takes the seat next to me. "I thought 'Manda was the only one."

"Well you thought wrong." Lita counters with a shrug as she looks out the window.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the Spirit of Halloween getting to you two?" asks John as he takes a seat across the aisle.

"Are you seriously still on that 'Spirit of Halloween' crap?" Adam asks John as he raises an eyebrow. "Dude . . . Quit it already! It's November!"

"Alright, I'll stop!" says John as he raises his hands in a show of self-defense. "Maybe it was Santino playing tricks on you two."

We all send the Cenation leader deadpan glares for even suggesting such a stupid idea.

"Santino doesn't have the ability of telepathy. He's a ghost, but he's not a telepathic ghost." I tell him with a scowl as I cross my arms.

"Maybe Randy's right; maybe the cabin pressure did get to your brain." says Adam as he turns to the driver. "Hey driver! The next flight doesn't come in for another five hours so you can just drive us to the hotel now please!"

"Okay sir!" calls the driver in his heavy British accent as he takes his seat. The bus soon comes to life and I let out a sigh of relief, now knowing that we won't be stuck on a bus for the rest of the morning, no matter how comfy the seats are.

"Maybe it was Punk or Hunter who sent you the mental message." suggests Adam as he returns his attention back to us.

"That may be it . . . if it weren't for the fact that Punk flew back to Chicago to settle a familial dispute yesterday and Hunter has been here in England since yesterday morning." I tell him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh . . . yeah," says Adam as I see his face go sheepish. "What about Monica? She's the last possible suspect."

"I would have recognized the connection," I tell him with a shake of my head. "The strongest bond a psychic has is the familial ones. It wasn't her that spoke to me. It was definitely someone else."

"Could it be some sort of message for help?" asks Randy as I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Or a warning?" asks John, gaining some critical looks from everyone except me. "What? . . . It could be possible! Maybe someone else on the roster had this weird occurrence happen to them . . . Or a weird feeling. Randy . . . didn't you tell me you felt this weird feeling throughout the day yesterday?"

I turn to him with an eyebrow raised, but he ignores me as he stares out the window next to me.

"Yeah . . . I got this feeling yesterday that something was going to happen soon. I just don't know if it's good or bad," he tells me as he looks me in the eye. "The feeling had waned over the day, but then it came back in full force for a spilt second before disappearing completely."

"And when did this happen?" asks Lita as she crosses her arms.

"After my match with Del Rio when I was walking into my locker room," he tells us with a shrug. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Maybe John's right," suggests Adam as we turn off the freeway. "Maybe it is a warning."

"Yeah, but what for?" asks Lita as she shakes her head. "And is it good or bad?"

Randy and I exchange sheepish glances before turning to the werewolves with an answer in mind.

"Who knows?"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

The bus pulled up to the wrestlers' designated hotel and dropped them off before driving back toward the airport. The five walked into the large intricate building, quickly checked in at the check in desk, and rode up the elevators to the sixth floor, which was the designated floor assigned to the roster during their time in England.

"So . . . what's our schedule like for our time here in England?" asked John as the group walked out the elevator cart.

"Well . . . if I remember correctly, it's Wednesday, so we're off today, but after that, I just don't remember off the top of my head." answered Lita as she shrugged. "I think an email was sent out to all the wrestlers on the roster with details on our schedule, so check there."

"On it . . . after I take a shower. I'll see ya guys later." said John as he turned a corner for the eastern wing.

"Where's your room guys?" asked Adam as he turned to the Viper and the Anaconda. "Mine and Lita's on the south side."

"Ours is on the west side." answered Randy as he looked at his room key, scrutinizing the small lettering on the slim card.

"No more talking. I want to dump my stuff and call up room service because I'm fucking starving! Let's go Adam!" cried Lita as she grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him to the south wing.

"See ya guys later! OW LITA!" cried the Rated R Superstar as the two went down the hallway opposite to the one John went to, dragging their luggage behind as they went, and leaving the two St. Louis natives alone in the hallway.

"You know . . . I so wish had my camera out so I could have videotaped the scene that just happened before us." mumbled Amanda as she started to walk down to the western wing.

"Don't worry . . . there's always security cameras." said Randy with a shrug as he pointed to one that was at a corner. The two walked toward their assigned hotel room, which was one of the last rooms on the right. They walked in to the spacious suite and into the clean living room, complete with a couch, recliner, a coffee table, a plasma screen mounted on the wall, and a window that gave a nice view of downtown London. A small kitchen was off to the side and a white door led to the main bedroom.

"Huh . . . I thought the room would be a little more grand." mumbled Randy as the two rolled their luggage into the bedroom. "This is . . . quite plain."

"Yeah . . . who knew English hotels could be as common looking as American hotels huh," replied Amanda with a sarcastic edge to her voice. She then sat down on the bed and let out a small yawn before laying back. "How long do you think it will take me to fall asleep?"

"Give or take . . . ten minutes." answered Randy as he crossed his arms. "But you shouldn't be falling asleep yet. We still have our schedules to look over remember?"

"Yeah . . . I know." answered Amanda as she used her powers of telekinesis to take her laptop out her bag. Randy did the same, manually, and sat down next to his mate on the bed, turning on the device and clicking on the internet icon as he did.

"Lita's right . . . we're off today, but the rest of our schedule is practically packed," mumbled Randy with a small scowl as he scrolled through his email. "We have to go through a tour of charity events and house tours before the Raw and SmackDown tapings at the O2 Arena. Then after that, the roster will be dispersed to visit different areas throughout the world. We don't get to know where we'll go until after SmackDown."

"Who knows where we'll end up?" mumbled Amanda as sh4e shut off her laptop and took off her shoes and coat. "I'm going to bed."

"Still dressed in your street clothes?" asked Randy with a smirk as he too shut off his laptop.

"Still dressed in my street clothes." said Amanda as she managed to squirm herself under the sheets. "Good day!"

The psychic turned onto her side and let out a content sigh as she felt the soft bed under her conform to her shape. She was at peace for a good five minutes before she was brought out of dreamland once again when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Ugh . . . can't I ever get a break." mumbled the psychic as she turned around to find the Viper right next to her, wearing a smirk that was practically plastered across his face. "All I want to do is sleep."

"Well . . . I think you'll sleep a lot more comfortably with me by your side," answered Randy in his defense. "I hope you don't mind . . . I made myself a little more comfortable by . . . ugh, liberating myself."

Amanda raised an eyebrow before widening her eyes in realization, looking down to see Randy was completely without clothes except for his the gray boxers he wore to cover his lower extremities. The boxers was the least amount of clothes Randy has ever worn since he and 'Manda started sharing beds.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the Anaconda told the Viper bluntly as she turned around to face the wall, and to hide her growing blush.

"What? We both know that you liked what you just saw." said Randy with a chuckle as he pulled Amanda closed to his body, her back now pressed against his chest. "You can't hide that smile from me."

"I'm not smiling." answered the woman as she turned her head so that she was face first into her pillow, indeed hiding her smile.

"Yeah . . . I can see that." Randy tells her sarcastically as he kissed the back of her head. "Good day . . . and sweet dreams 'Manda."

_Sweet dreams Randy! _Amanda thought back as she drifted off to dreamland, the Viper soon following suit himself.

* * *

_**Randy's POV, 6:30 P.M.**_

"That was a good day's sleep!" I can't help but let out with a yawn as I look at the clock on the dresser. "Huh . . . 6:31; we slept throughout the whole day 'Manda."

I look down over at the woman in my arms and I instantly feel my brows furrow. I could easily see the confusion on her face as she continues to sleep, her lips slightly trembling as I listen to her uneven breathing.

"She must be having a nightmare." I mumble as I loosen my grip."'Manda?"

At the sound of her name, 'Manda's eyes open up wide to reveal the shock within them. She looks around quickly before locking eyes with me.

"Randy?" she asks me in surprise as narrows her eyes at me. "What's going on?"

"You tell me . . ." I tell her with a shrug. "I just woke up to find you sleeping with a confused look on your face and as soon as I said your name, you woke up. You okay?"

"Well, I'm fine now; just confused over the dream I had." she tells me as she looks away. "It wasn't really a good dream . . . and it wasn't really a nightmare either. I was just walking down this darkened hallway, no doors in sight, following the same voice I heard during your match at the last SmackDown taping."

"The voice that keeps saying 'coming' a lot?" I ask as I quickly retrieve my pants from the side of the bed.

"That's the one," she tells me with a nod. "It was like it was calling to me. The voice . . . it sounded pleading, almost desperate this time. I don't get it."

"Things are starting to become weirder by the day." I mumble to myself as I zip up my pants and grab my shirt. "C'mon; I think we'll be able to think this over better if we had some food in our stomachs."

"Why can't we just call room service?" asked Amanda as she got up from the mattress and stretched her arms.

"I think some fresh air will do us some good. Now let's get moving." I tell her with a small smirk as I quickly put on my shoes and grab my coat. Amanda silently nods and grabs her coat and boots before following me out the door. After traveling down the elevator and crossing through the lobby, we walk outdoors to see the night sky high above us; the half-moon shining in a sea of black.

"Anything smell good around here?" asks the psychic as she stands by my side, her arms crossed over the leather coat she wore to protect herself against the chilly November air.

"Well . . ." I mumble as I sift through the smells of the various restaurants and cafes around the area. "There're so many choices to choose from, but I'm leaning towards the sushi place five blocks down the road."

"Huh . . . maybe you can dazzle the other restaurant patrons by catching sushi in your mouth like last time." she suggests with a smirk as she wraps her arms around my left one.

"Hey . . . I had caught 20 pieces in a row, and I could have caught more if it wasn't for Edge stealing that 21st piece as the cook sent it flying to my face." I tell her with a scowl as we cross the street, quickly walking past a mini truck that was turning onto the intersecting road.

"Well . . . it's probably unlikely that Adam is going to eat at the same sushi bar that we're going to, so it's safe to say you may have a chance to break that streak tonight." she tells me with a shrug as we walk by a few girls that already had there camera phones out, snapping pictures as we walked past them.

"I hope so." I mumble as I look down at the street before us. "If he does end up eating there, hold him back for me."

Amanda lets out a small chuckle, and I could probably see why. Imagining her trying to hold back Edge the werewolf is a pretty funny sigh if you ask me.

"Don't worry Snake Boy; I'll try."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Randy and Amanda walked into the Samurai Sushi Bar to see John, Edge, Lita, Sheamus, and Layla all sitting around a table on the left side of the very large room, which did indeed have a second floor that had a balcony filled with other eaters sitting at various tables and booths. As soon as Edge caught sight of them, he beckoned them over to their table.

"So the resident snakes have finally emerged from their snake pit," said John with a grin as Randy and Amanda sat down. "What happened to you two all day huh?"

"Sleep!" exclaimed the two St. Louis natives as they took of their coats. Randy further added, "We had to do something about our jetlag."

"But wait . . . I thought vampires never feel the effects of jetlag." said Layla as she raised an eyebrow, whispering the word vampire to avoid any curious stares from the other eaters.

"Sash . . . not everyone knows that," said Randy with a smirk as he nodded as Amanda, earning an elbow to the gut for his remark. "You love to elbow me don't you?"

"You like to make snappy remarks don't you?" countered Amanda as she picked up a menu on the table. "How long have you guys been here?"

"For only fifteen minutes; it was Adam's idea." said Lita as she gestured to the Rated R Superstar.

"I was feeling in the mood for sushi. Plus, I love it when the chef sometimes throws food at random people's mouths." said Adam as he shrugged.

"You mean mess people up when they try to catch the food in their mouths?" asked Randy with narrowed eyes as he looked at his supernatural opposite.

"Are you still pissed at me for that time I messed your streak up?" asked Adam as he stared at him in disbelief. "Dude, it was one time!"

"I had a pretty nice streak going on, until you ruined it for me!" exclaimed Randy as he stared at Edge accusingly.

"It was one damn time! Get over it!" countered Adam as he crossed his arms.

"Are you going to do it again to me the next time it happens?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yes I'll do it again." said Adam with a smirk.

"Then I will not let it go." Randy bluntly said he noticed a waiter walking over to their table.

"Well . . . aren't you clingy laddie?" asked Sheamus with a smirk as the waiter reached their table, earning a cold stare from Randy in return. As the group placed their orders, none of them recognized a cold chill in the air. Above on the second floor, a man was watching them as he enjoyed his meal. From his position, he was able to get a good look of all their faces, leaving Randy and Amanda for last.

"Hmm . . . soon enough, you will all fall. Enjoy your happy lives now, it will all come crashing down once I'm through with you." said the man as he crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips as he observed the scene before him.

**Please review!**


	3. Last Night in London

Chapter 3: Last Night in London

_**Normal POV**_

"You ready for your match tonight?" asked Randy as he watched as Amanda stretched out her limbs in the middle of his locker room. She was dressed in a dark blue and black version of her wrestling outfit: long sleeved crop top with a detachable hood, dark blue and black pants, knee high boots, kneepads, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves that had blue anacondas stitched along the edges.

"Ready as I'll ever be." answered the psychic as she did a split on the ground to stretch out her legs even further. "When it comes to Nikki, she can be quite . . . sneaky."

"Sneaky?" asked Randy with a chuckle as he draped an arm across the top of the couch. "I think downright tricky is more like it."

"Say what you like, I'm still using the word sneaky to describe her nonetheless." muttered Amanda as she arched backward so that she was stretching over her back leg, her ample cleavage looking a bit more pronounced as she stretched.

"You really should stop stretching like that." muttered Randy as he looked away from his mate to watch the TV, currently displaying the match between Bray Wyatt and the Miz.

"Why?" asked Amanda as she stopped her stretching to look at the Viper curiously. "Does my stretching bother you?"

"To tell you the truth . . . yes." answered Randy with a sheepish smirk as he turned to her.

"What . . . does it turn you on or something?" asked Amanda as she got back up to her two feet. "Is it that bothersome?"

"It's actually fun to watch . . . and that's the problem," said Randy as he crossed his arms. "It indeed does turn me on . . . a little, but don't you remember our conversation back when we were on vacation a few months back? About vampires and their strong emotions?"

"Yeah . . . I remember," muttered Amanda as she crossed her arms. Her thoughts quickly went back to the roster's two week break. All the wrestlers had to travel in groups and Amanda and Randy's group decided to go to Jamaica for their vacation. During that vacation, Randy told Amanda all about a vampire's penchant for feeling strong emotions, especially the negative ones like anger, and lust. "How hard is it? You know . . . controlling those emotions."

"Sometimes . . . I'm better off letting the emotions run its' course than to really fight it." answered Randy as a contemplative look came across his face.

"Have you ever tried holding back?" asked Amanda as she sat down next to the Viper.

"The only one I've really been successful with is anger, and that's barely. My anger has . . . mellowed out over the past few years, but I do have my moments."

"Like the time you cracked Cody's skull open with the ring bell during your feud with him?" asked the psychic as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! In my defense, he set me off by hitting me in the face with his protective mask. TWICE!" said Randy as he stared his girlfriend down with narrowed eyes.

"That's a good point too." said Amanda in defeat as she shrugged.

"All I'm saying is . . . I rather we be safe, than sorry," said Randy as he wrapped his arms around Amanda. "I care about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt . . . too much . . . either by other people, or me when I'm in a not-so-stable state. I would rather wait till after you've become a vampire before we try anything . . . kinky in the bedroom . . . if you get what I mean."

"Oh . . . I get what you mean." said Amanda with a smirk as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Wait . . . now that I think about it; that reminds me. Has your dad even gotten used to the idea of you becoming a vampire?" asked Randy with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"He has started to get used to it, to some degree," said Amanda as she shrugged her shoulders. "But . . ."

"Oh this doesn't sound good," muttered Randy as he let out a small groan. "What does your father want?"

"All he wants is a little chat with you face-to-face, and considering we'll be back in St. Louis for Thanksgiving real soon and our families are feasting together, I think he may get that wish." said 'Manda as she let out a small sigh. "He means business."

"Got any advice for when I do speak with him?" asked Randy as a sheepish smirk came across his face.

"Yeah . . . don't say anything that will get you in trouble, because even though my dad has known you for years, he will not hesitate to wring your neck like a rag if you make a bad move." answered Amanda as she turned to the door. She outstretched her hand toward it, commanding the knob to turn on its' own. The door opened by itself to reveal the director for Raw and SmackDown standing right there with his arm raised and his hand in a fist, looking like he was just going to knock on the door before Amanda telekinetically opened it.

"Why do I even bother trying to knock on doors when you're just going to open them up for me?" muttered the aging director as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Because I want to spare the door from your incessant knocking and spare our ears from your incessant yelling." answered the psychic as Randy moved his arms back to his sides.

"Ha, ha, very funny K.O." said the director. Before he waked away, he called over his shoulder. "You're on in five minutes by the way. You should get your ass moving or else you'll miss your cue."

"Thanks for the heads up Barry! And by the way, don't bring my ass into this!" called Amanda as she watched as the director walked down the hallway.

"I won't if you get to the curtain area like you're supposed to!" countered Barry as he turned at a corner, disappearing from view as he did.

"I better get going." mumbled the psychic as she got up to her full height. "Don't want Barry hunting me down now do we?"

"Not at all, and if he does try to hunt you down, I'll stop him," said Randy as he too stood up. He grabbed Amanda by the wrist and pulled her into his chest, holding her within his grasp for a hug. "Have fun in your match babe."

"Aw Randy, there may be cameras nearby." mumbled Amanda with a sarcastic edge to her voice as she looked him in the eye.

"I don't care right now," said Randy with a shrug. "If they're going to film us in this position, well dammit, let them film us. The cat's basically out of the bag now. No use in hiding it, even if you still want to."

". . . I guess you're right." mumbled Amanda as she pecked his lips. "I'll see you later."

And with that, Amanda walked out of his Randy's grasp and out the door, quickly breaking into a sprint as she turned the corner. Randy was about to close his door when he caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent nearby.

"John, how long have you been eavesdropping?" asked Randy as he stood by his open door. Five seconds passed before John revealed himself, appearing right before Randy dressed in his in ring gear.

"Only a little while," answered the Cenation leader in a mock innocent voice. "So . . . you don't care about the cameras catching you and Amanda in an intimate moment huh? The Anaconda and the Viper are ready to bring their love life into the public eye now?"

"Well . . . as long as it's not used for some dumbass romantic storyline, I'm fine with it." said the Viper as he walked back over to his couch. "You ready to watch our girlfriends duke it out in the ring."

"Hell yes I am; what guy would be out of his mind to miss out watching his girlfriend fight against another girl? In a wrestling ring no less!" John told the Viper enthusiastically as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Can't deny that logic." said Randy with a chuckle as he moved over on the couch to make room for John. The screen came on to show Nikki already in the ring with her sister Brie applauding her from the ring apron and their theme song pulsating through the arena speakers. As soon as that song died down, 'R.I.P' by Tinie Tempah began blaring through the arena speakers. The London crowd roared with excitement as Amanda appeared at the top of the ramp with her head bent down. As soon as she stopped at the top of the ramp, she lifted her head up to reveal her red eyed glare to everyone. The small showcase lasted for a good ten seconds before Amanda's eyes reverted back to her normal blue ones, and soon enough, the Anaconda was back on her way down the ramp.

"London really does love the Anaconda don't it?" asked John as he shook his head. "And what does Nikki get: A lukewarm welcome in return."

"Amanda's been with the company a lot longer than Nikki has, so the fans recognize her better. Plus, it doesn't hurt that 'Manda is an eight time WWE champion." said Randy as he came to his girl's defense.

"I guess you're right." muttered John as he crossed his arms. "Whether heel or face, the WWE Universe just can't help but love her. She's just that polarizing."

"And look at you . . ." said Randy with a chuckle. "You've been a face for as long as I can remember, and there are people out there that cry out 'Cena Sucks!' chants on a weekly basis."

"I'm just that polarizing too," said John with a grin. "Now shut up dude! We got ourselves a show to watch."

Randy sent John a playful shove before turning his attention back onto the screen. The two top dogs of the WWE watched as the Divas match became a back and forth affair. Amanda managed to clip Nikki down to the mat with a clothesline and went in for the pin, but thanks to the fact the girls were very close to the ropes, Brie managed to put her sister's foot on the rope before the ref and Amanda could notice. Once both of them did notice, ref called off the count.

"How can you be proud of that hmm?" asked Randy as he turned away from the screen with a small smirk on his face.

"Technically, I'm not, but I love watching it anyway." said John with a chuckle as he kept his eyes glued on the screen. "Oh damn it's over!"

Randy quickly turned his attention back to the screen to see Amanda covering Nikki and the ref counting the pinfall as Brie watch on in horror. Soon enough, it was Amanda's hand that was raised up in the air as Nikki was slowly rolling herself out the ring, clutching the side of her head as she did so.

"Aw man, you made me miss the best part!" complained Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! You made yourself miss the good part, now keep watching the screen or else you'll miss the replay too!" said John as he continued to keep his eyes glued to the screen. Randy did just that and had to settle with the replay, showcasing Amanda quickly ducking out of the way from a clothesline attempt from Nikki and hitting the Bella twin with her signature AKO, which was a roundhouse kick to the skull, a cousin to the enizugiri, so to speak.

"Randy, would it be wrong for me to ask you to ask 'Manda to tone down those kicks of hers cause those legs look like they do a lot of damage." asked John as he pointed to the screen.

"One: no; like hell I'll ask her that question. If it doesn't affect me, I'm fine with it. And two: you really are realizing that now after knowing her for more than ten years now?" asked the blunt Viper as he turned to his longtime friend.

"What can I say? I'm just looking out for others." said John with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And that's why you sicken me sometimes. You're such a goody-goody." muttered the Apex Predator as his ears perked up to the sounds of hard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Someone's coming?" asked John as he watched as Randy turned his stare to the door.

"Yep; brace for impact, because the Game is right at my doorstep." muttered Randy as he got out of his seat.

"And he's going to dock someone's pay in one minute unless someone opens up this door!" called the COO from behind the wooden barrier. Randy let out a small sigh and walked over to the door. He opened it up to reveal the Game, and fellow vampire, Triple H, dressed in one of his signature business suits and with a pissed off glare to boot plastered across his face.

"Uh oh, who got the Game angry this time?" asked John as he adjusted the baseball cap on his forehead.

"Just a few of the stagehands and some of the minor wrestlers," said the Game in a gruff tone of voice as he walked into the room. "They've been asking me for time off; some are going as far to say that they have started to hear things no one else can't. Can you believe them?"

Randy and John perked up at this sudden info, exchanging knowing looks with each other, which didn't go unnoticed by the COO.

"Okay . . . what's with those looks?" asked Hunter as he put his hands in his hips. "You two know something I don't?"

"Well . . . it's not much," said John with a shrug. "It's just that Lita and 'Manda have been saying that they heard some strange voice talk to them within their heads in the past week."

"Is this true?" asked Hunter, slightly surprised at what he was hearing.

"You're seriously asking that question Mr. Psychic?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"Oh shut up Orton! I know it's true. I was just being sarcastic." said Hunter as he turned to his former pupil. "What did they say about the voices?"

"That it was ghost like and that all it said was one word: coming." answered John as he let out a small sigh. "Spooky huh?"

"I see . . . . what's spooky is that the stagehands have also been complaining about a spooky voice in their heads saying 'coming, coming' this past week." muttered Hunter, gaining John and Randy's full attention.

"I don't think this is a coincidence." said Randy as he rubbed a hand through his stubble ridden chin.

"Me either," muttered Hunter as he shot a quick glance at the TV before turning to the two veteran wrestlers. "And judging from the message that voice is sending us, it's sending us a warning."

"A warning for what?" asked John as he switched his glances between the Viper and the Game.

"Who knows? For now . . . we just have to stay vigilant," muttered Hunter as he walked over to the door. "Make sure you two are in craft services after the last match to get your flight itineraries okay?"

"Here you loud and clear boss." said John with a smirk as he watched as Hunter walked out the room. He them turned to Randy. "Something weird is going on here."

"You said it," muttered Randy as he grabbed his WWE Championship belt from off a nearby table. "Let's get moving."

"Here ya loud and clear dude." said John with a smirk as he adjusted the World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist as he followed the Viper out the door.

_**After the SmackDown taping**_

"That was one hell of a match you boys put up out there." said Amanda as the Diva walked with the two champions down the backstage hallway after the last match for SmackDown was taped.

"You said it, though I didn't appreciate Show knocking me out cold just as I was getting the pin on Johnny boy here." muttered Randy with a sigh as he adjusted his title belt over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but thanks to him, you get another win notched under your belt, and what do I get? Absolutely nothing in return except another loss that could have been prevented if there wasn't any outside interference by the likes of the resident Show." ranted John as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"He makes a good point Randy." said Amanda as the three walked into the catering room to see everyone lined up in front of Barry, who held a whole bunch of white envelopes in his hand.

"Ooh! Itineraries!" called a sarcastic John as he took a seat in a nearby chair. "I can't wait to see where I go to this time. Where do you guys think you'll end up this year?"

"Who knows?" muttered Amanda as the two snakes sat down by the Cenation leader. "The company heads always sends us wrestlers to places we would least suspect."

"I know." said John as he crossed his arms. "Last year, they sent me to Norway."

"How was it?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad actually," said John with a small shake of his head. "I learned over there that the uppermost parts of the country don't get night at all. It's daylight 24/7 in those areas."

"24 hours of straight up daylight. . . Oh crap, I can't imagine living in a place like that. I like my nighttime." said Amanda as she clawed her fingers throu7gh her hair.

"Me too," said Randy in complete agreement. "It's unnatural for me to live in an area that has no night."

"Of course it's unnatural for you," said John with an eyebrow raised up. "You're a freaking vampire, the so called creature of the night. There are stories out there that say if your kind walks out into the sunlight, you will basically burn to a crisp."

"Who even started up that rumor anyway?" asked Amanda as she watched the line grow smaller with each passing minute.

"It was started up by some ancient vampire centuries ago. He believed that the best way for vampires to not be feared by the humans was to spread these rumors about a vampires' various weaknesses. And it has stuck to this day." said Randy with a nod of his head as he heard footsteps coming their way.

"But it's definitely not the case huh?" asked John as he looked to see Barry walking over to them.

"That's right; snapping a vampire's neck or setting a vampire's body on fire is the two most surefire ways to kill our kind. Barely anyone survives those types of deaths. Vervain, at its' best, can paralyze a vampire or hinder his or hers senses, but it can never kill them." explained Randy as Barry set down two envelopes on the table before them before walking away. One was addressed to John and the other was addressed to both Randy and Amanda.

"Huh . . . so that's why you were unconscious for a good ten hours after Nikki spiked your beer with vervain on your birthday three years ago." muttered John with a chuckle as he ripped his envelope open.

"NIKKI DID WHAT?" asked Randy wide eyed in disbelief as he stared down the Cenation leader.

"Oh . . . yeah. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." said John sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Bye now!"

And with that, John got out of his seat and bolted out the room, leaving Randy and Amanda to stare at his retreating form till he turned the corner, fully disappearing from view. Randy turned his still disbelieving eyes to Amanda, who only shook her head.

"Don't look at me like that," said the Anaconda as she crossed her arms. "I had no idea Nikki spiked your drink. We weren't even in the same town that day."

"I want to not believe you, but your even heartbeat says you're telling the truth." said Randy with a sigh as he turned his attention back to the envelope to the table. "You want to the honors?"

"Way ahead of you." said Amanda as she snatched the envelope from off the table. She quickly opened the envelope and took the white piece of paper from out its small enclosure. She opened the folded paper and read it keenly, until her eyes widened midway down the page.

"What's wrong?" asked Randy as he looked at his mate, her eyes still unmoving from their shocked stance. "What's the problem?"

"Let me ask you this Randy: How much are of you a fan of Romania?"

Memories instantly flashed through Randy's head at the mere mention of the European nation; most of those thoughts centering around a certain evil vampire that the two encountered a few months back.

"Randy?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. He didn't respond, but he did abruptly jump out of his chair and started to walk over to the door, leaving Amanda to follow after him as quick as she could.

"Randy!" called Amanda as she practically jogged to keep up with Randy's quickening pace.

"Vince can't be sending us to freaking Romania!" said Randy as the two turned a corner. "After what happened with us and Sergei months back, I'm sure that fuckwad still has a few associates there that would so love to kill us for what we did to the bastard."

"None of that is going to happen."

The two veterans turned to see Hunter and Stephanie walking over to them, both of them with looks saying that they were expecting Randy's pissed attitude from the start.

"And how are you so sure?" asked Randy, his stare boring down on his bosses as he crossed his arms.

"We've gotten the Romanian regent's word that you two will be safe during your promotional stop in Bucharest." answered Stephanie as she quickly checked the time on her watch. Randy and Amanda shot each other quick glances before turning their attention back to the two vampires.

"Look . . . you're only going to be there for three days representing the WWE at a wrestling convention they have every year over in Bucharest. After the convention is over, you can get on the next flight back to the States, plain and simple," said Hunter as he let out a sigh. "Now stop complaining about it. It's just a quick visit. The three days will go by in the blink of an eye. . . Now if you excuse us, we have an irate Mexican Aristocrat to get to."

And with that, Hunter and Stephanie disappeared in a blink of an eye, a gush of wind blowing past Randy and Amanda as they were left to themselves in the empty hallway.

"I seriously hate that when it happens?" muttered Amanda as she crossed her arms. "Why can't you vampires lay off with the vampire speed hmm?"

"Because that is not in our nature," said Randy with a small scowl as he turned to her. "What do you think about all this?"

"Well . . . I don't know what to think to be honest." answered Amanda as she leaned against the wall. "I guess we just hope that those three days pass by really quickly."

Randy gave a small nod of his head as he rubbed his hand across his chin. He walked over to Amanda until he stood right in front of her and put both his hands against the wall on either side of her, taking away any chance of escape she had.

"Every time we think we're done with Sergei, he somehow comes back and haunts us one way or another." Randy whispered to her as he leaned his forehead down so that it was touching Amanda's own.

"I know, but it can't be helped." muttered Amanda as she let out a deep breath. "And yet we somehow push through it every single time."

"You make a good point." said Randy as he pecked her lips for a quick kiss. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Amanda nodded her head in agreement as she let Randy lead her down the hallway; both sensing that things were only going to get stranger and stranger as time goes on.

**been a while since I uploaded huh? Well . . . anyway . . . please review!**


	4. Hello Romania

Chapter 4: Hello Romania

_**Amanda's POV**_

"I gotta say . . . the flight over here from London was a lot smoother than the one we took from Iowa." I say with a small yawn as Randy led me by the hand through the terminal to baggage claim.

"Still . . . I would rather we'd be somewhere else . . . like Paris, which I believe is where Monica and Wade were sent to." mutters Randy as his eyes keep darting around, probably in search of any oncoming danger.

"Randy Orton actually prefers Paris?" I say in mock shock as I let a small gasp. "Since when?"

"Since I consider it a much better option than Bucharest," he tells me as we reach the baggage claim area. "Plus, I have a few relatives that live there. I would have liked to sneak in a visit with them if we went there, but no, I have to spend the next three days of my life here in Romania representing the workplace at a wrestling convention."

"I bet it won't be all that bad," I tell him with a shrug. "And calm down with the eye movements. I scanned the whole damn terminal before we got off the plane; there's no one here, human or supernatural, that's going to do us harm, so calm down with the protective Viper shtick!"

Randy turned to me with a sharp look on his face before turning forward, his eyes still darting around for danger. His mood has been in this darkened state ever since we boarded the plane back in London.

_He is so conflicting and stubborn sometimes._

Randy manages to keep his eyes in one position for once to pick our bags off the conveyor belt. We walk out from the area and down a large hallway to the exit, where we see a whole bunch of people waiting for their associates and loved ones. A few of them instantly noticed us and got their phones and cameras out, snapping as many photos as they could as we walked to the taxi stand.

"Ten bucks says we'll be one of the hottest topics on Twitter in the next five minutes," I say sarcastically in my attempt to ease the growing tension between me and Randy, but all he does is keep that Viper like stare in place as he stares at the incoming taxis. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah . . . I'm listening. You said something about us being on Twitter." he mutters to me as a blue taxi stops right before us.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I mumble, more to myself than him, but he with his excellent hearing, I know he's listening.

"Till we leave Romania." he tells me thickly as he helps the driver put our bags into the trunk. I show the driver the piece of paper that had our hotel's address listed on it and he instantly nodded his head, signaling that he knew exactly where the place was. Randy let me enter the car first and the driver drove us out the airport and onto the highway toward downtown Bucharest.

"So . . . is anyone following us?" I ask as I prop my arm along the door armrest, my eyes looking out into the scenery before me as I sneak a look at Randy as he looks behind us through the corner of my eye.

"Not at the moment, but who knows what could happen along this drive." he tells me as he looks at the driver, who wasn't even paying attention to us as he kept listening to the music in his blasting through his green earphones. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." I tell him as I turn to face him. "You've been on high alert and on edge ever since we boarded our flight from London. I'm running a continuous mind scan in a good 50 yard radius of us. No one is following us, so can you just calm down for at least five minutes please?"

Instead of taking heed to my words, Randy let out a small scoff and turned his attention to his window; crossing his arms as we the driver drove us onto the exit.

"Amanda . . . I know the McMahons got the Romanian Regent's word that he would make sure we were safe during our stay here, but whoever may come after us may have their own ways of sneaking through those defenses. I'm just staying vigilant, and apparently, I'm staying vigilant for the both of us."

That last part stung. I couldn't help but turn away from him to look out at the various buildings before me, completely ignoring Randy for the rest of the ride. The driver finally let us out at our designated hotel. As Randy paid the driver his fare, I walked inside to check us in. I manage to make it into the elevator cart before I noticed Randy quickly jogging to catch up to me with his stuff in hand. He manages to get into the cart just before the doors closed shut.

"You weren't even going to hold the door for me?" he asks me as he lets out a small breath. I easily hear the accusation in his tone. I raise an eyebrow at him like I had no idea what he was talking about before pressing the button for building's eighth floor. It was one tension filled ride up as I felt Randy's eyes bore down on the back of my skull. I wanted to bolt straight out of the cart as soon as I heard the arrival ding, but I managed to compose myself into a steady walk down the hallway to our room.

"Amanda, talk to me." Randy tells me in a leveled tone as I take the room key out of my pocket.

"No" I answer him blankly as I open the door and walk inside, him trailing after me with a most likely pissed look on my his face at my sudden attitude change. As soon as I dropped my bags at the edge of the bed, I suddenly felt weightless for a spilt second before feeling something soft on my back. It only took me two seconds to register that I was on top of the bed and that Randy was on top of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask thickly as I stared him in the eye. His eyes were absolutely unwavering as they bore down on me; his lips were slightly parted, as if he was contemplating on whether or not to yell at me, or violently kiss me.

"How mad are you?"

His words instantly took me by surprise, and I momentarily forgot what was going on.

"What?" I asked, totally taken off guard by his question as Randy closed his eyes.

"How mad are you?" he repeats to me as he rolls us over so that I was on top of him.

"I'm . . . I'm not mad at you," I tell him as I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just a little pissed at the whole vigilant remark back in the cab. 50 yard mind scans for possible threats are actually pretty hard to do sir."

"Sorry; I basically dissed your abilities with my words in the cab didn't I?" he asks me with a small sigh as I bring my hands to both sides of his face.

"No shit Sherlock!" I tell him bluntly as I sat up, straddling his waist as he did. "I know you're on edge ever since this promotional trip began, but can you at least tone it down a bit. You're practically annoying me to no end with this shtick, plus, you're giving off the impression that you just basically hate Romania."

"I don't hate Romania," he tells me in mock shock. "I just hate the possible dangers that reside within Romania."

"Is that your attempt at dry humor?" I ask with a small sigh as I cross my arms.

"That depends . . . do you think it's funny?" he asks me as he sits up

"Like I said, it's dry humor." I tell him with a shrug as I place my hands on his chest.

"That's a bit hurtful," he tells me with the slightest hint of a whine evident in his voice. "And I think I know a way you can apologize for it."

"You want blood don't you?" I ask bluntly as I cross my arms at him.

"Is it that obvious?' he asks me in surprise as he raises an eyebrow.

"You're eyes are starting to look a bit feverish. That's always a telltale sign that you need to feed." I tell him with a sigh as I point to his glassy looking ice blue eyes. "Don't take too much okay?"

"I'll try." he tells me with a nod of his head as he brought a hand to the back of my neck. He pushed my head into his for a kiss, and I could easily taste the traces of the beer he drank while on our flight earlier. His kisses started off soft and gentle before becoming firmer and harder, and I knew then that my lips would be swollen come nightfall. I let out a soft moan as I felt his canine tooth gently bite down onto my bottom lip in order to gain entry into my mouth. Playing hard to get, I begin to resist his tactic, which in turn made him bite down on my lip harder.

That's when I tasted blood.

Something instantly clicked inside Randy as soon as his tongue took its' first lick of my blood. His arms instantly wrapped themselves around my waist as he forced his tongue through my lips and into my mouth, tracing every corner of it as best as he could, and I matched him kiss for kiss as best I could. I let out a squeal of pleasure as I felt Randy's hand grope my ass, pinching it and rubbing it with his fingers as he moved his lips to my neck.

"Randy . . . I thought we were planning to wait till AFTER I was a vampire before trying anything kinky in the bedroom." I tell him with a serious edge to my tone as I remind him of his words from the night prior.

"Sorry . . ." he mumbles for an answer as I felt his lips travel all across the right side of my neck, his tongue licking and tasting my skin in search of the perfect spot to sink his fangs right into my flesh. "But your blood . . . it can be so addicting at times that I just can't help but do something I shouldn't really be doing."

"Tell me Snake Boy . . . how good is my blood?" I ask, a tad curious to what his answer may be.

"Well . . . there are no words to describe it. Your blood is better than any addictive food, drink, or substance known to man or supernatural alike in my eyes." he whispers in my ear as I feel his hands go up and down my back.

"I see . . . but what would happen when I change into a vampire? Would you still want my blood like you do now?" I ask him as I pull his head back so that I was staring at him in straight in the eye.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. That's why I am using moments like the one were having now to get in as much of your blood as I can before it changes when you turn." he tells me with a small shrug as he returns his lips to my neck.

"Now I feel like one of your old blood bags." I mumble for an answer as I pinch the back of his neck, but I have a feeling he never felt it.

"Don't say things like that. You are more special to me than any old blood bag." he tells me in his most serious tone of voice, which makes me smile a little.

"Are you going to feed from my neck or not hmm? We don't have all day you know? We have to get to our call time at the convention center in two hours." I tell him, going as far as to turn my head to face the clock on the adjacent wall, which probably annoyed Randy a little.

"I'll be done when I say I'm done; now keep your head still!" he tells me with a grunt as I feel his canine teeth touch my skin. I let out a low moan as his teeth breech the sanctity of my skin to stab itself into my jugular vein, his favorite vein to feed from. Most people would think that getting fed from a vampire was probably one of the scariest things to ever have happen to you, but for me, it's practically pure bliss.

Then again, I am Randy's mate after all.

"_How are you feeling?" _

I let another smile grace my lips at his concerned train of thought, his mouth currently occupied with taking in my blood for his survival.

"I'm fine Randy," I tell him with a chuckle as I rub my hand along his tattooed arm. "I'm just wondering when you are going to finish feeding because we seriously have a call time to get to."

"_A call time . . . that isn't for another two hours like you said." _he tells me with his thoughts as I feel his tongue against my skin, making me let out a hitched breath in response. _"Don't worry I'll be quick."_

"I hope so." I mumble to him as I crack my knuckles. I feel his lips pull themselves into a smirk as he continues to feed. To pass the time, ironically, I watch the clock until I finally feel Randy's fangs dislodge from my neck, his lips kissing the wound away.

"Well that was funnnnn." I mumble, slightly surprised at how slurred my speech has become.

"Well what do you know? My feeding made you drunk." he tells me with a chuckle as I slowly unwind myself from his grasp and slide onto the bed.

"No you idiottt. You took too much blood from me." I tell him bluntly as I crawled over to the pillows. "I'm going to take a nap."

"That tired huh?" I hear Randy ask me as I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"You have no idea," I tell him bluntly as a loud knocking sound came from the door. "Now who the hell could that be?"

"Only one way to find out," I hear him mumble to me before his lips kissed the side of my head. "Rest baby; I'll handle it."

"Just don't make any loud noises or else I will have your head." I call after him as I let the overwhelming urge to sleep come and overtake me, the darkness of slumber embracing me with open arms.

* * *

_**Randy's POV**_

"Now who could possibly be stupid enough to come and knock at our door at a time like this?" I whisper to myself as I reach the door, making sure to check my teeth in the nearby wall mounted mirror to make sure my teeth were fully clean from Amanda's blood before I did so. I look through the key hole to see two men dressed in gray trench coats, black slacks, and matching buzz cuts standing before my door with stoic expressions on their faces. If the Romanian C.I.A. or whatever they're called here had a distinct uniform, what they're wearing would be it.

"Who the hell are you?" I call from behind the door, my hand ready on the doorknob as I scrutinize the two from the key hole.

"The Romanian Regent sent us Mr. Orton. We're supposed to look out for yours and your mate's safety during your time here in Bucharest." says the taller of the two in his thick Romanian accent.

_Oh . . . the babysitters are here._

I let out a sigh as I opened the door, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me before addressing the two.

"So . . . you two are the guards?" I ask as I cross my arms, a little reluctant to believe them.

"To some degree," answers the shorter man, his accent surprisingly more English sounding than his partner. "We're not going to be like the straight up bodyguards you would see guarding Hollywood stars. We're more like . . . observers. We watch from the rooftops, the shadows. Basically, we like to stay under the radar. . . And we only react when provoked, or when the people we are guarding are provoked."

"I see . . ." I mumble as I run a hand along my chin. "You're basically going to stay out of sight and will only react when absolutely necessary."

"That's basically it. Our job does not end till you and your mate head back to the airport to leave the country. Simple as that." says the taller man as he cracked his knuckles.

"I see . . . Is that all?" I ask, already bored with this conversation.

"Indeed it is." says the shorter man. "We'll be getting out of your hair now."

I watch them as they use their speed to get out of sight, taking the staircase in the blink of an eye. If I was 'Manda right now, I would so complain about vampires and their speed . . . And speaking of 'Manda.

I let a small smirk come across my face as soon as I stepped back into the room, my eyes instantly going to the now sleeping woman laying out along the king sized bed.

"Amanda, you awake?" I ask out of the sheer fun of seeing if Amanda was truly asleep or not. She didn't answer, well; she didn't budge, giving me the signal that she was well asleep.

"Yeah . . . I must have taken too much blood from her." I mumble sheepishly as I walk over to the bed, the sound of her barely shallow breathing echoing through my eardrums.

"I'll make it up to her somehow." I say with a shrug as I lay myself on the bed, careful not to disturb her. She instantly startles me by rolling over to my side and resting her head on my chest, an arm wrapping itself around my waist as a content smile came across her face.

"Well now . . . I think I just did."

* * *

_**Normal POV; Two and a half hours later**_

"Well . . . this place is seriously packed!" said Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at the convention center before them, her slurred speech now barely apparent as she spoke. Thousands of people were walking around the arena floor visiting various booths that represented various wrestling organizations from across the globe.

"You said it . . ." muttered Randy as they followed an arena official to their station on the far side of the arena floor. "How long do you think the line's going to be?"

"I'd say it's going to be pretty long." said Amanda as she pointed to a long line that weaved toward the WWE booth, complete with life sized photos of Randy and Amanda in their wrestling gear on either side of the long table.

"Well this is going to be fun." said Randy, letting out a small sigh as the two walked into the fans line of sight, insinuating the screams and yells from the mostly European portion of the WWE Universe. ". . . And painful for my eardrums."

"Don't worry; this only lasts about a good three to four hours, so just suck it up and smile for the fans." said Amanda as the two took their seats.

"I don't smile. I smirk and scowl. Big difference." said Randy as he took up a marker.

"Whatever you say Snake Boy." said Amanda with a wave of her hand, signaling the arena official that they were ready. The old woman nodded her head and spoke into a microphone in enthusiastic Romanian to the crowd. The crowd let out large yells as soon as the woman was finished making her speech and soon enough, the first few fans were able to proceed to the table. Randy and Amanda shot quick glances at each other before getting fully into their work, signing autographs, answering questions, and posing for photos with the WWE Universe.

_Stop with those bunny ears._ Amanda sent the mental message straight to Randy's brain as soon as she noticed Randy pulling the trick on probably his twentieth unsuspecting victim, already a good two hours into their work.

_What? It's all in good fun. _The Viper thought back as he signed a replica WWE Championship belt for a blonde haired boy. The boy let out a small yell as Randy handed the belt back to him. He watched as the little boy ran back to his waiting father a few steps away, his thoughts momentarily going back to his little girl back in the States.

"Randy?"

Randy broke out of his thoughts and looked up at Amanda to see her standing right next to him.

"Our break just started two minutes ago and I'm itching to look around this place. You coming?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh . . . yeah, I'm coming," answered Randy as he got up from his seat. "I was just thinking of Alanna, that's all."

"I see," said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry . . . in a couple of weeks, we'll be back home in St. Louis spending time with the family over Thanksgiving dinner. You just have to be patient."

"Do you know how bad I am when it comes to patience?" Randy asked her bluntly as he followed her onto the arena floor.

"Yeah . . . try not to think about it too much and you'll be fine." said Amanda with a shrug as they walked past the various booths.

"Knowing Orton . . . he's not much of a thinker in the first place."

Hearing that statement and recognizing the familiar voice made Randy and Amanda stop walking in an instant, a low growl emanating from Randy's throat as he closed his eyes.

"I recognize that voice anywhere," said Amanda as she let out a small sigh. "Jeff, is that you?"

"Why don't you turn around to find out old friend?"

Amanda did just that, and Randy soon followed after her; the two came face to face with two former WWE, now TNA wrestlers: the unmasked 'Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy and 'The Olympic Gold Medalist' Kurt Angle.

"Huh . . . I had a feeling TNA would send someone to represent them here at this shindig." said Amanda as a small smirk came across her face. "How's life been treating ya?"

"It's been swell." said Jeff as he shrugged. "How about you? Randy's not annoying you too much now is he?"

"Hmm . . . very funny Hardy." muttered Randy as he crossed his arms. He then turned to Angle. "Why are you so quiet Angle? You love to jump at the chance to make a snarky remark at me."

Kurt continued to stay silent as he stared down Orton. He then shot a quick glance at Amanda and Jeff before walking down the aisle and turning the corner, disappearing from view.

"Was it something I said?" Randy asked sarcastically as he turned to Jeff. Jeff shook his head at him before answering him.

"Nah . . . Angle just been acting a little off ever since our roster's tour stop in St. Louis. He just went out for a jog one day, and when he came back, he was all quiet and reserved and he's been like that ever since." explained Jeff as he checked his watch. "Sorry I have to cut this little visit short, but I have a call time to get to."

"We understand." said Amanda with a nod of her head. Jeff let out a small smirk at Amanda before nodding his head at Randy, who continued to stay stone-faced. Jeff turned on his heels and raced after Angle, leaving the two WWE superstars by themselves surround by many wrestling vans and various wrestling booths.

"What . . . was that?" asked Randy as he turned to his mate with an eyebrow raised.

"What was what?" asked Amanda as she placed a hand on her hips.

"You and Hardy just now. What's with the buddy-buddy act huh?" asked Randy, his voice hinting that he was very suspicious.

"Ugh . . . Randy, just because you had an old rivalry with Jeff for the WWE Championship and you're still bitter at him for that Swanton Bomb he did from the stage area railing, doesn't mean I can't still be friends with him." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Uh huh" said Randy with a scowl as he looked away.

"You're not going to let this die are you?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not really" said Randy with a small smirk. "Not until I get all the answers I'm looking for."

"If you are wondering if me and Jeff ever dated, no we never had one with each other, EVER. We're just friends," said Amanda as she began to walk down the aisle. "Now come on, I want to explore at least half of this convention before the break's over."

"Fine," muttered Randy in defeat as he followed after her. "But I'm still not letting this die."

_Of course you won't._ Amanda thought to herself with a smirk evident across her face as the two continued to explore the arena floor. Feeling something was suddenly amiss, Randy turned to his left to come face to face with a booth that showed off a few wrestlers from a wrestling organization in Japan talking with a few fans and nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Is something wrong Randy?" asked Amanda as she tapped his shoulder.

"Nah . . . I thought I saw something, but I guess it's just my imagination." said Randy as he quickly turned back to the booth for one last look before looking away. "C'mon, let's get moving."

"Okay then." said Amanda, a little unsurely as Randy took her hand and guided her down the aisle, both unaware that from behind the same booth, a certain Olympian was watching them from the shadows.

**Please review!**


	5. Travel Day

Chapter 5: Travel Day

_**Normal POV**_

"Amanda, have you seen my razor?"

"It should be in your suitcase somewhere." called the psychic as she turned to the bathroom door. The door opened up a crack large enough that Randy's head popped out from within the small room, a skeptic expression stretched across his face.

"I checked there. It's not there." answered Randy as he nodded his head toward his suitcase.

"Are you sure?" asked Amanda as she turned to the Viper, stopping to wipe away a dust bunny from her camisole. "The last time I saw it you were packing it away in your suitcase before we left the States. Are you sure it's not there and you just missed it?"

"Positive." answered Randy as he closed his eyes. "I'm telling you. It's not there."

"Let me see for myself," answered Amanda as she walked over to the black suitcase. She opened it and instantly noticed something sticking out from within the inside pocket, smirking at her latest find. "Randy, did you check the inside pocket for your razor?"

There was a long pause in the room before a loud thump was heard. Amanda instantly turned around to see Randy with his forehead against the side of the door, probably knocking his senses back into focus.

"I'm an idiot." mumbled Randy as he talked into the door. Amanda let a small sigh escape her lips as she took the razor out of the pocket and walked over to him.

"No you're not. You're just spotty sometimes." answered Amanda as she handed him the device. "Now that I think about it, you have been a little distracted these past few days."

"Just a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all." answered Randy as he closed the bathroom door after popping his head back into the small room. Amanda walked over to her suitcase to finish packing when she suddenly noticed something taped to the window, hiding behind the red window curtain. When she walked a little closer to the window, she soon realized that the thing taped to the window was a piece of paper.

"A note; and it's taped inside the window." Amanda muttered to herself as she used her powers to retrieve the white paper, knowing quite well not to go too close to the windows considering the possible 'dangers' that could be out there, in Randy's words.

"What's that?"

Amanda almost jumped out her socks as soon as she heard Randy's abrupt voice call to her from across the room. She turned around to find Randy leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes completely glued to the paper in Amanda's hands.

"It's just a note that I found taped within the window. . . Strange." answered Amanda as she waved the paper in the air. "Shouldn't you be shaving your beard?"

"Forgot the shaving cream." was all Randy said as he walked up to the 6'2 Diva. "Let me see that."

Amanda handed the Viper the folded piece of paper and opened it up in an instant, reading it keenly for a good thirty seconds before handing it back to her.

"It's another message," muttered Randy as he held it out to her. "All it says is 'Beware', and that's it . . . Nothing else."

"Whoever planted this note must have done it while we were at the convention." muttered Amanda as she read the note for herself. "It's the only possible explanation to how it got here in the first place."

"One thing's for sure. . ." muttered Randy as he walked back toward the bathroom. "Whoever came in here was set on only leaving this note and nothing else. He or she didn't even bother to rob us."

"Maybe they don't think American money is worth anythi-? "

" . . . 'Manda?" Randy asked suddenly as soon as he heard her cut herself off. He slowly turned around to see 'Manda with a vacant look in her eye as she stood practically frozen with the piece of paper still in her hand.

"'Manda?" Randy asked again as he walked up to her. She didn't respond to Randy's call, and when Randy waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention, she still remained frozen in place. "'Manda, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Amanda didn't respond. The only thing that really happened to her was that her blue eyes rolled back inside her head, just like the Undertaker's own when he enters the ring.

"What the?" whispered Randy in disbelief as he watched Amanda's face in confusion, having no clue what was going on.

"Coming"

"Wait what?" asked Randy as his ears perked up at the sound of Amanda's voice, which was a barely a whisper.

"Coming . . . he's coming." whispered Amanda as she wrapped her arms around her upper body. "He's coming . . . he's coming . . ."

"Who's coming?" asked Randy as he held onto Amanda's shoulders. "Amanda, listen to me. . . Who's coming . . . and when is he coming?"

"He's coming . . . no . . . clue when." she whispered as her bottom lip slightly trembled. "He's strong . . . powerful . . . evil . . . beware."

Amanda's eyes closed and she collapsed right into the Viper's arms, her shallow breathing echoing across the room as Randy began to process the information he was given. He looked down to see Amanda's eyes slowly looking up at him, a glassy sheen evident within them as she raised an eyebrow.

"You remember anything that happened just now?" Randy asked her in a whisper as he helped her stand upright.

"Everything" mumbled Amanda for an answer as she placed a hand on her forehead. "And now . . . I'm left with a splitting headache. . . . How does Ted live with these visions man?"

"He tells me it takes years of practice." answered Randy sarcastically as he stretched out his hypermobile shoulders. "Want me to get you an aspirin or something?"

"No . . . no, that's not needed," mumbled Amanda as she walked over to the bed. "Besides, for some reason, I think aspirin just hates me. It makes the pain even worse sometimes."

"Really?" asked Randy as he quickly turned off the bathroom light and walked over to her.

"No . . . I just really want to sleep." Amanda bluntly answered as she crawled into bed. Randy quickly turned off the bedroom light and crawled into bed right after her, wrapping an arm snuggly around Amanda's waist and resting his chin along the crook of her neck.

"I thought you were going to shave off the beard?" said the Diva as she felt Randy's prickly stubble along her skin, internally happy that Randy didn't shave off his beard just yet. She liked it when he had a little bit of stubble on his face; it made him even sexier in her eyes.

"I'll do it in the morning," said Randy as he planted a soft kiss along Amanda's neck. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think I'll manage." said Amanda as she looked up at the ceiling. "Randy, who do you think this . . . this evil could be?"

"Wait . . . you didn't see the guy's face in your vision?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"No; I was just in this room with no light. All I could feel was this crushing darkness all around me . . . and that's when I started to hear the voice again, but it was like it was multiplied by ten. The voices kept on yelling to me all these things at the same damn time; it was hard to understand most of it. What I verbally said to you was all I managed to make out." explained the Anaconda as she tapped her fingers along Randy's arm. "We definitely need to tell the others about this."

"You're right," said Randy as a dark glare crept across his face. "And I don't like it."

"The fact that we have to tell our friends about a vision I had about some oncoming evil threat?" asked 'Manda as she looked up at Randy's face, barely making out his chiseled features in the darkness.

"Not that," said Randy with a shake of his head before resting his chin along Amanda's shoulder. "I don't, well, I basically hate the fact that we know that there is some oncoming threat coming for us and our friends and yet we have no idea what this threat possibly looks like."

"And it has such bad timing too," muttered Amanda as she turned away from him. "We have to worry about some freaking threat this close to Thanksgiving!"

Randy stayed silent after Amanda spoke her piece, which made the Diva slightly curious to what he was possibly thinking about.

"Randy, what are you thinking?" asked Amanda as she turned to face him once more, now seeing the seething anger rise within his eyes as his arm tightened itself around Amanda's waist.

"I'm just thinking that if this threat ever comes near any of our loved ones, if he even comes into their line of sight on my watch, I will not hesitate to rip the guy apart, burn the pieces into tiny little embers, and spread the remains all across St. Louis." said Randy in a venomous voice as he looked away to face the window.

"Hmm . . . spoken like a true Viper." said Amanda as she turned away. "Hopefully that scenario never happens and we can stop this threat quickly."

"The sooner the better." said Randy in agreement as he planned one last kiss along Amanda's temple. "Good night 'Manda."

"Good night Randy." said Amanda as she closed her eyes, allowing for the darkness of sleep to take her for the night.

* * *

_**The next morning; 9:20 A.M**_

"Which gate is our flight at again?"

"Gate 12," answered Amanda as she and Randy walked through the bustling terminal, busy with early morning activity. A small buzzing sound was heard between the two and Randy turned to see Amanda fishing into her jeans pocket for her cell phone.

"What is it?" asked Randy as Amanda checked her messages.

"It's a message from Ted," said Amanda as the two neared their gate. "He had a vision last night."

"About what?" asked Randy as the two sat down near the windows.

"He's not sure himself," answered Amanda as she handed the phone to him to see the message for himself. "All he saw was this little boy walking around this old abandoned house whispering 'he's coming, he's coming; the evil is coming' over and over before his vision ended. That's all he could get out of it."

"Things are getting weirder and weirder by the day." muttered Randy as he handed Amanda back her phone.

"What's getting weirder and weirder by the day?"

The two abruptly turned around to see Kurt staring at them curiously from his seat a few chairs down the road.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation just now," said the Olympian as he took a sip of his coffee. "What's this I hear about things getting weirder and weirder?"

"None of your business Angle." said Randy as he turned away from the elder man.

"Aw come on man! I'm just curious." said Angle with a small chuckle. "If you hadn't talked so loud, I wouldn't have heard ya!"

"Shut the fuck up Angle!" said Randy as he turned away to look out the window at the appearing sunrise. "I don't need your crap."

"You are always easy to set off huh Orton? . . . And what about you huh K.O.? I've been watching the past few episodes of Raw and SmackDown and I've noticed that you've gone back to being Pretty Boy's valet here." said Kurt as he threw his coffee cup into a nearby trash bin with a flick of his wrist. "What happened? Is that all you're good for now?"

Randy let out a small growl in Kurt's direction, following it up with his signature ice cold stare. He was practically telling him with his eyes: _One more sentence from you and I won't hesitate to shut you up._

"Oooh, the Viper's stare, how scary?" said Kurt in a mock tone of voice as he got up from his chair and grabbed his backpack. "Sorry I have to cut this conversation short, but I got a flight to catch. See you . . . whenever."

He gave them a mock salute before jogging down the terminal toward a book store next to a duty free shop. Randy let out an incoherent grunt before turning to Amanda, who had a thoughtful look in her eye as she followed Kurt's fading form before he disappeared into the store.

"Randy . . . have you noticed that there is something . . . off with Kurt?" asked the dark skinned woman as she raised an eyebrow.

"Something off?" asked Randy with a sarcastic chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. "We're talking about Kurt Angle here 'Manda. There's always something off about him."

"Are you still mad at Angle for those three Ankle Locks he dealt you during the King of the Ring tournament back in 06?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arm at him. Randy responded by sending his Viper like stare straight at her. "Okay . . . I see you have not forgotten that night. When it comes to holding grudges, you are probably the king of it."

"Does that make you my queen?" Randy asked dryly as he raised an eyebrow.

"To a degree." answered Amanda as she checked her watch. "But I'm serious Randy. There's something bugging me about Kurt. Jeff said a few days back that Kurt's been acting all quiet and reserved ever since their TNA stop in our hometown. What just happened now doesn't seem like the way a quiet and reserved person should act."

"Eh . . . maybe Kurt's finally got annoyed by my presence and decided to speak to let his feeling out. You saw the way he looked at me back at the convention center our first day. It was like he wanted to Angle Slam me to the floor right then and there."

"Well considering the long list of enemies you've made, I can see why Kurt would look at you like that." muttered Amanda as she began texting on her phone.

"Was that supposed to mean anything?" asked Randy as he sent her a deadpan look.

"What I'm basically saying is that you tend to make more enemies than friends." answered Amanda as she began typing away at her touch screen.

"Yeah . . . but I have such an acclaimed WWE career thanks to all the friends and enemies I've made, including Angle." said Randy with a small shrug.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Kurt is just giving me a suspicious vibe, that's all." said Amanda as she put her phone away.

_Delta Flight 376 flying from Bucharest, Romania to Des Moines Iowa, connecting through New York-JFK Airport will begin boarding in twenty minutes. Thank you._

"Well . . . there goes the intercom." said Randy as he got out of his seat. "C'mon, I want to get on the plane before the line gets too long."

"Uh huh," muttered Amanda as she got up out her seat. "Hopefully this flight will be a lot smoother than our flight to London. It's definitely longer that's for sure."

"I'm dreading this question, but I'm going to ask it anyway. How long is this damn flight going to be?" asked Randy as he hiked his backpack over his shoulder.

"If we didn't have that connection through New York, the flight would be a good 11 and a 1/2 hours, but since we do have that 2 and a ½ hour connection, it's going to be 14 hours, if it's not delayed." answered Amanda as she checked her watch. "It's 5:30 A.M., so if our flights go according to plan and there isn't any traffic on the roads to Omaha, our total travel time should be a little over 16 hours."

"Which means will probably get to the next hotel by around 10 or 11 tonight." muttered Randy as the two walked over to the small line already lined up in front of the gate. "Oh . . . freaking . . . joy."

"Hey . . . at least were finally leaving 'dangerous' Romania." said Amanda as she shrugged. "And look, not a scratch between us."

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right," muttered Randy as he took out his boarding pass and passport. "It's better to be safe and sorry right?"

"You can say that." said Amanda with a smirk as she turned forward. As the two got their boarding passes checked by the attendant, Kurt was observing them from the same book store he had entered earlier. A sinister smirk spread across his face as he watched the two walked down the winding hall to their plane.

"Hmm . . . that reminds me. I got to go find Jeff." mumbled Kurt as he walked out the book store, still with his smirk in place, before walking down the terminal.

* * *

_**16 ½ hours later: 11: 25 p.m.**_

"I want to sleep." mumbled Amanda as the two made their way to the elevator cart after checking in at the check in desk.

"You slept for half the plane ride and throughout the whole drive here from Iowa and you still want more sleep?" asked Randy with a chuckle as he pressed the button for the elevators. "Man you are greedy."

"No, I'm cranky. And unless I get my head on a pillow soon, I will continue to be cranky until my head finds its' way onto a pillow." muttered Amanda as they dragged themselves and their bags into the elevator.

"What if there are no pillows?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Don't think like that." Amanda seethed through her teeth as she slowly turned to face him. "Hopefully our roommates don't make too much noise."

Randy nodded his head in agreement to Amanda's last statement. As soon as they found out that couples on the roster had to share rooms with other couples because the hotel that was booked for them had limited space, both inwardly groaned in displeasure. The McMahons could be quite stingy sometimes.

As soon as the two were let off on the hotel's fifth floor, they turned left and walked down the hallway till they reached their designated room. As Randy went to reach into his pocket for the room key, Amanda figured he would take too long so she just decided to knock loudly on the door instead.

"I have the room key right here you know?" said Randy as he waved the card in front of her face.

"You take too long." was all Amanda said as the two heard the sounds of footsteps approach the door. A loud click was heard before the door opened up to reveal Wade dressed in a pair of blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt that had the Union Jack across the front.

"Don't you two have a room key?" asked the Brit as he raised an eyebrow at the two.

"We do," said Randy as the two walked into the room. "We just prefer knocking."

"Charming," muttered Wade as he closed the door behind them. "How was Romania?"

"Not as bad as I thought." answered Randy as he crossed his arms. "How was Paris?"

"Eh . . . it was okay. Monica made me take her to see all the sights." answered the Brit as he crossed his arms, but his voice slightly cracked at the end.

"Where is my sister anyway?" Amanda asked anyway as she walked over to the still pristine bed on the left of the messed up bed in the room.

"Over here," muttered Monica as she walked out from the nearby bathroom. White bandages were wrapped around her left shoulder under the blue camisole she wore, gaining some major attention from her sister and her mate.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Amanda, now completely wide awake as soon as she caught sight of the bandages.

"Funny story: Back in Paris while we were asleep, Wade here had a nightmare about some psychopathic woman that wanted to eat him for his liver and he kinda bit me in his sleep." explained Monica as she scratched the back of her neck. Randy and Amanda instantly turned their heads to Wade, who was now completely uncomfortable with the two's hard stares plastered on him.

"You bit my sister in your sleep because of a nightmare you had," said Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at the British brawler. "You've basically transformed her into a werewolf, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know," said Wade as he sat back down on the unmade bed. "As soon as I realized what I was doing, I instantly let go, but the damage was already done. But . . . Monica wasn't mad at me at all, which is kinda shocking considering I have made plenty of people mad in my life."

"Monica's not one for being angry for so long, even if the occasion calls for it." muttered Amanda as she put a hand on her hip.

"I'd like to keep a positive attitude at all times, as much as I can, unlike some people I know," said Monica as she crossed her arms, earning a small scowl from her older sister in return. "Look, I had a feeling something like this was going to happen to me eventually. . ."

"And you're fine with this?" Randy asked bluntly as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine with it. I've told Wade I'm fine with it, but he still doesn't believe it when I say it," muttered Monica as she shot Wade an annoyed glance. "You can hear my heartbeat and we both know that I'm telling the truth. Why can't you just accept it?"

"I don't know! I'm conflicted!" said Wade as he outstretched his arms.

"You're just mad at yourself because you were careless and you let your fears get to you, making you react by biting your girlfriend and turning her into a werewolf." said Randy as he crossed his arms. When he looked up, he saw that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"That . . . was deep." said Amanda as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Monica and Wade stayed silent as they let Randy's words sink in.

"I guess that's the case," said Wade as he let out a deep sigh. "Monica, I'm sorry about what happened the previous night."

"What have I said before? Huh?" asked Monica as she crawled back into bed next to Wade. "I'm fine with it. You don't need to apologize for what you id. I'm okay, and that's all that matters. Now good night to all of you, I'm going back to sleep."

_Do you think Wade's going to let this slide?_ Amanda asked telepathically as she watched Wade climb into bed after Monica.

_Probably not. He just needs time to accept that he's turned his girlfriend into a werewolf and there is nothing that he can do to reverse it._ Randy responded as he let out a small sigh_. Besides, I think they make a cute werewolf couple._

_I think so too_. Amanda thought back as she unzipped her suitcase to grab some clothes. _Monica may be fine with it now, but just you wait till her first full moon. She will be yelling up a storm once her transformation sets in._

_You do know I can hear you two, right? _Monica sent to them as she raised an eyebrow at the two.

_We figured as much._ Randy said with a shrug as he turned to her. _Now go to sleep and stay out of our conversation._

_Well aren't you mean? _ Monica thought back as she turned away. Wade raised an eyebrow at the three before turning his head away and closing his eyes.

_You got to hate eavesdroppers._ Randy thought as he shook his head in exasperation. Amanda let out a small chuckle as she walked over to the bathroom, finally relieved that a day of travel was finally coming to an end.

**Please review!**


End file.
